The typical approach to mobile network optimization has been phone-centric, because mobile phones were the primary and intended use-cases for most modern mobile cellular networks (e.g., 4G). In more recent times, mobile networks have begun to service mobile phones, cellular modems (such as in-vehicle modems), broadband usages, etc.
The amount of information an autonomous vehicle may require to receive and transmit may be substantial relative to typical data needs. As such, networks may be sliced such that different slices of a network are oriented towards different perceived critical needs. One network slice may service a first need of an autonomous vehicle, and another network slice may service another need, depending on what particular functionality and/or criticality is dictated by the need.